


Sometimes Dreams Come True

by Zee487



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee487/pseuds/Zee487
Summary: Genevieve has a fantasy that she never really talks about. Until one night, she does.Written for SPN Masquerade.





	Sometimes Dreams Come True

She doesn’t do it very often. It feels so dirty, so wrong, so… Shameful. But every now and then, she can’t stop thinking about it. Those nights, when Jared is thousands of miles away in Vancouver, and the boys are tucked away in bed- those nights she indulges a bit. 

She shuts the door to the bedroom, pulls up old episodes on Netflix, gets naked, and lets her imagination run wild. Dean gently kissing down her stomach, Sam holding her head at just the right angle to force his cock in her mouth, the brothers still tangling their fingers together, always unwilling to be completely separated. 

It’s true, she doesn’t do it a lot, but when she does? It’s the hottest thing she’s ever imagined.

It’s not her intention to tell Jared; she feels guilty enough about it the way it is without having him laugh at her, or worse, get disgusted by it. But one night, the kids are at her parents’, and she and Jared are drinking when Jared’s face lights up and he runs out of the room. He returns a few moments later, triumphantly holding a small baggie. 

“Really?” she asks.

“C’mon,” he wheedles. “We haven’t done this in a long time, and the kids are gone…”

He pulls out the puppy dog eyes, and she already knows she’s going to give in. She rolls her eyes, huffs a breath. “Fine.” He beams at her.

A half hour later, she’s remembering why she doesn’t do this on a regular basis. She feels unbearably horny, itchy in her own skin. She’s thinking about the way Dean Winchester pops his collar, and how she wants to grab that stupid collar and pull him down to her pussy, force him to lick her. Jared’s watching her, his eyelids heavy, enthusiasm tempered by the weed.

“Hey, Gen,” he says.

“Hmmm?”

“What do you want for an anniversary present?”

She’s thinking about Sam’s hands, always present there in her husband. She wants those hands to press her down onto Dean’s cock while Sam thrusts into her from the back. Without thinking about it, she says, “Mmmm... Wincest.”

There’s a short silence. Then Jared rolls over to face her. “You want Wincest as your anniversary present?”

Crap. Crap. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. Deny it, quickly. “Yes.” 

Shit. What is wrong with her? Fix this. “I mean, no.”

It’s too late. Jared’s sitting up now, peering down at her. He doesn’t look upset, just curious. 

“Babe, I can do a lot, but I probably can’t convince the producers that gay incest will make great prime-time TV.”

She’s panicking a little bit. “No, that’s not what I meant. I- Just sometimes- I think about-“

Okay, this isn’t going well. Stop. Think about what you’re saying. “I don’t want it on the show, sometimes I just…”

Jared raises his eyebrows. “You think about Sam and Dean fucking each other?”

Fuck it. In for a penny… “Sometimes…”

Now Jared looks downright intrigued. “Really. You know that’s just Jensen and I fucking each other, right? ‘Cause that just happened last week. I emailed you the video.”

She sits up too, turns to face Jared. “It’s different though. It’s the fact that Sam and Dean are brothers. And yeah, you and Jensen are hot together, but Sam and Dean are completely different people than you two.”

“Huh,” Jared says, looking thoughtful. Then he looks down at her and leers. “Well, you’ve got Sam all to yourself tonight.”

He tackles her to the couch, laughing manically. She shrieks, then wraps her legs around his narrow waist. God, she loves her husband.

 

It’s a month later, and Jared’s acting shifty, like he’s got something up his sleeve. The last time this happened, he tried to bring home the alpaca from the French Mistake episode, and she is NOT having that fight again. 

She’s been preparing her arguments for why they literally cannot take in another animal, no matter how much its eyes look like they’re full of the sadness of a hundred drowned kittens (Jared always has the most dramatic metaphors), so she’s ready when Jared suggests dinner out without the kids. 

They’re sitting at the restaurant bar after dinner when he makes his move. 

“So, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

She levels a stare at him. “Oh, really.”

Jared fidgets on his stool. “Yeah.”

“And what would that be?”

He coughs, pulls at his collar. “Actually, I have to go the restroom.” He quickly slides off his stool and beelines it for the bathroom. 

She’s smiling smugly at his retreat when somebody taps her on the shoulder. 

She turns. It’s Jensen, grinning sheepishly at her and holding out an envelope.

Her first thought is the kids. “Are the boys-“

“No, no, they’re fine,” Jensen interrupts. “Danny’s got them at home. They were on their way to bed when I left.” He shoves the envelope forward. “She wanted me to give you this and tell you happy anniversary.”

“…Okay…” Gen side-eyes him. “And this couldn’t wait until we pick up the kids tomorrow?”

Jensen is shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. “Well, no. Just open the envelope, Gen.”

She skeptically takes the envelope and rips it open. There’s a piece of paper inside with Danneel’s familiar slanted scrawl. She reads, “Hey, gorgeous. Heard that you might want to borrow Dean Winchester for a night, so here you go. Happy anniversary! P.S. Enjoy him, and maybe you can return the favor by loaning me Sam sometime…or maybe Ruby.” There's a winking smiley face at the end.

She stares at the letter, then up at Jensen. Jensen is no longer smiling at her sheepishly; instead, he’s got a cocky, familiar grin on his face. “Hey, beautiful,” he leers. “I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

She’s still staring at him when Jared walks up behind her. Only he’s holding himself different, more uptight, more tense, more… Sam.

“Dean,” he hisses at Jensen. “Let’s go.” 

“Hold on,” Jensen drawls. “I was just talkin’ to this pretty lady.” 

Jared cuts his eyes over to Gen, then does a double-take. “Yeah, she is beautiful.” He smiles shyly at her.

“What the fuck is going on?” she demands.

Jared drops the shy act. “You told me you wanted the Winchester brothers for your anniversary present. Well, here we are.” Jared spreads his arms wide. 

“Are- are you serious?” she says incredulously.

“I’m completely serious. Jensen’s on-board, I see you got Danny’s permission slip. C’mon, let’s make your fantasies come true.” 

She looks at him, looks at Jensen, looks down at Danny’s handwriting. Well, if everybody else is okay with it…

She smirks at the two men in front of her. “Lead the way, boys.”

 

They walk into the house quietly, Jared and Jensen trailing along after her. They’re holding themselves differently, looking around as though they’ve never been in the house before. They’re in character, she realizes, so she might as well embrace the fantasy too.

She doesn’t waste any time, just leads them straight back to the bedroom. She flips the lights on, and turns to face them. Dean is looking back at her, cocky grin firmly in place.  


Sam is standing slightly behind Dean, hands tucked in his pockets. He meets her eyes and then quickly ducks his head to stare at his feet. 

Dean steps forward and leans down to kiss her. The kiss is soft, gentle, his tongue slowly edging along her lips, coaxing her mouth open. She sinks into the kiss as his hands trail down her sides and carefully grasp her ass. 

She lets the kiss go on for a little while, and then breaks away. She walks backwards and sits on the bed. She gestures at Sam. “I want the two of you to kiss.”

Dean turns and looks at Sam, raises his eyebrows. Sam nods slightly, and then he’s stalking forward and crashing his mouth into Dean’s. The kiss gets frantic quickly, tongues and hands fighting for dominance. Gen takes the opportunity to quickly strip out of her dress. She slides her hand into her panties and watches as the brothers battle for control of the kiss. 

Sam starts tugging at Dean’s jacket. Dean shrugs out of the jacket and his overshirt, then breaks away from the kiss to rip off his t-shirt, while Sam does the same. Their mouths meet again, and Sam’s hands follow the broad plane of Dean’s back to tuck under his jeans. Dean moans as Sam pulls Dean forward into Sam’s dick.  


Gen clears her throat. Both boys start and break away from each other, both looking a little guilty. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show,” she smiles at them, “But I wouldn’t mind a hand or two myself.”

Sam crosses over to the bed, grabs her legs, and yanks her to the edge. He pulls her panties off. “We promise to make it up to you,” he grins at her, and then dives forward into her pussy. She arches off of the bed. He knows what he’s doing, hitting her clit just right, thrusting his tongue into her pussy. She’s soaking wet, and he’s going for it like he’s going to die if he doesn’t taste every last drop.

Dean reappears by her head. He’s shucked the jeans and the underwear. His cock is hard, bouncing against his stomach. He lies down beside her, unhooks her bra. He kisses down her neck to her breasts, tugs one nipple into her mouth, and then the other. She’s gasping, brought hard and fast to the edge, clutching at both men as she loses control.  


She screams when she comes, and Dean lunges forward to pull Sam’s face out of her vagina. He licks into Sam’s mouth, chasing the taste of her pussy. Sam’s hands go to Dean’s cock, tugging it quickly. Sam drops down even further, takes the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth. He’s looking up at Dean, rubbing his lips on the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean’s breathing fast, grabbing Sam’s hair to force him down further. Sam resists, obviously determined to tease his big brother. 

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean gasps. “Let me have it, baby brother.” 

Sam smirks up at him, and then allows Dean to shove his head down onto his cock. Gen’s sitting up again, watching. She’s ready to go again, and she wants the next time to be on a Winchester cock. She crawls off the bed, and climbs behind Sam, unbuttons his jeans, and slides her hands into his underwear, grasping his cock.

Sam moans around Dean’s cock, and Dean moans back at the vibrations. 

“She got a hand on that big dick, Sammy?” Dean says breathlessly. “She’s got tiny hands, Sammy. Bet your dick looks even bigger when she’s holding it.” 

Sam moans again, pushes his hips forward into Gen’s hold, then pulls off of Dean’s cock. He stands up, pushes down his jeans and underwear, climbs onto the bed to lay on his back. 

“I want you to ride me while Dean fucks my face,” he tells her. Dean and Gen both groan. She climbs on the bed too, positions herself on top of his big dick, red and angry-looking. She sinks down, and she and Sam both let out a big sigh. Dean positions himself on top of the bed, facing Gen. He feeds his cock into Sam’s mouth, then leans forward to kiss Gen. She’s riding Sam slowly at first, kissing Dean gently. Dean’s hands slowly move toward her breasts. He tweaks her nipples, pulling first at one and then at the other.  


Dean’s thrusting slowly into Sam’s mouth, when Sam pushes him up.”If both of you don’t start moving faster,” he says, sounding pissy, “I’m going to just push you both down on the bed and finish on both of your faces.”

Dean grins at her, sweat dripping down his face. “He gets a little crabby when he doesn’t get to slam somebody up against a wall during sex.” 

She grins back at him. “Well, we had better give him a ride then, huh?”

She starts riding Sam faster. Dean follows her lead, thrusting down into Sam’s mouth. One of Sam’s hands is on her hip, steading her; the other, on Dean’s balls, gentling twisting and tugging. Dean’s hand isn’t on her breast anymore; now, it’s delving into the folds of her pussy, feeling along where Sam is deep inside her. She can feel the waves start to come and pushes Dean’s hand on her clit. She’s so close now, and she can hear Dean’s little grunts as he gets closer to the finish line too. She grabs his head and kisses him, the kiss losing all shape when she comes, just mouths pressed open to each other as they ride out their orgasm. 

She collapses onto Sam when she comes. Dean pulls out of Sam’s mouth, leaving a little string of come connected to his cock and Sam’s mouth. Sam visibly swallows, then pushes Dean out of the way. He flips Gen over, and slams back into her, thrusting several times until he comes. 

He falls back onto her for a moment before she pushes at him to get off. He pulls out of her and collapses to the side, curling around her. On the other side of her, Dean reaches over and grabs Sam’s fingers, the two of them holding hands on her stomach. They lie side by side quietly for a moment, still gasping for air. 

Then Sam breaks the silence, “Happy anniversary, babe.”


End file.
